


Horrifying Thing Called Love

by MysticalMayhem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Awkward Tension, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Love, Mostly awkward Ling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMayhem/pseuds/MysticalMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was quieter than a whisper, and if he hadn't been listening so intently, he would have missed it completely. But she said it. Even if the words were carried away by the wind, she had finally said his name."</p>
<p>In which Ling Yao is horrified to discover that not only are his friends falling in love, but he may be too. And there's nothing worse than falling in love. LingFan, with EdWin, RoyAi, and AlMei</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrifying Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for viewing this! This is my first piece of writing on this site and I hope you enjoy it! I had a sudden surge of inspiration for these two dorks so this just happened on a whim lol! I posted this on fanfiction.net as well, my username is Mysticmayhem and I have other stories as well but they concern Naruto characters.. So hopefully I will be writing more in the future! But for now, enjoy!

Ling Yao first discovered love when the former Fullmetal Alchemist threw a fit when he saw another man with his blonde mechanic. Saying it was a fit is an understatement, but rather it was a violent outburst full of torturous threats.

It was a sunny morning in Resembol, and a young man appeared asking for Edward Elric's automail engineer. The man had choppy, brown hair and was talking to Winry Rockbell for quite a while. And as he handed something to the bubbly blonde, their hands brushed and Ed had had enough.

"Hey you! Yeah, mop head! What do you think you're doing with my mechanic?", the blonde asked with a threatening look on his face. Ling could feel the unpleasant chi emanating from him.

"Edward, what are you talking about.", Winry sighed, embarrassed by the hot-tempered man's outburst. "Look, this guy has to take care of some stuff with me so just wait a bit oka---"

A fast whirl of wind rushed past her, and the next thing Ling knew was that the poor man lay on the ground with a swollen cheek, caused by Ed. The Xing prince continued to watch the events unfold with slight amusement.

"Edward Elric!! What the heck was that?!", Winry yelled and smacked her large, metal wrench toward him, and immediately went to the injured brunette laying on the ground unconscious.

Once Ed recovered from the beating, he muttered, "The bastard deserved it." His gaze falling back onto the blonde helping the man.

"You make no sense at all!" Winry argued and slapped her hand on her head. "He was only giving me some missing bolts and screws that your leg might need!"

"How do you know that for sure, what if he took advantage of you? Or worse.. I bet he was sabotaging my leg so he can take you all for himself!" The former alchemist yelled and became more and more angry as his mind conjured up ridiculous situations.

"Ugh! Why are you such an idiot!" Winry yelled and went over to Ed. "Don't you know that I can handle myself?"

"Yeah, whatever." Ed muttered which caused Winry to sigh. "You know sometimes you can be the dumbest man I know.."

"But you love me anyway right", Edward asked with a smirk and looked deep into her blue eyes.

Winry stared back into his golden ones, and eventually gave up the fight. "Yeah yeah just go back inside and stop causing so much trouble."

Edward gave the cheesiest grin Ling has ever seen and gladly trudged back in the house, kicking the poor man on the way in.

And Ling discovered that love made you stupid.

* * *

 

Ling also noticed love when Roy Mustang was traveling in the rain with his lieutenant.

The flame alchemist wore an ugly oversized trench coat, a long red scarf, and two layers of gloves. He looked as if he had several other layers underneath his coat. When he approached Ling and Ed, the prince had to hold himself back from laughter, but his companion was not as modest.

"What the hell are you wearing, Colonel! You look like a marshmallow!" Edward said in between laughs to Mustang's annoyance.

"Shut. Up. Fullmetal." Roy muttered in between gritted teeth, trying to save any dignity he had left. He was holding himself back from burning the blonde to a crisp. The raven-haired man then gave a quick glance to Riza Hawkeye before saying,"I was forced against my will."

However, this only caused Ed to laugh even harder, and Ling snickered a bit.

"What'd you do this time, lieutenant?" Ed asked the women beside Roy.

"I said what I always do when it rains." Riza said casually and looked at Roy. "He's useless in the rain so I didn't want him to catch a cold."

Roy tensed hearing her words and slouched his shoulders moping. The word "useless" was stuck in his head, and worse, the it came from Riza.

"Lieutenant.. Do you really have to say that in front of these kids.."

"KIDS??" Edward yelled but was ignored.

"Sorry, sir. But it's the truth." Riza said nonchalantly.

"I know, but it still hurts to hear it from you, lieutenant."

"Well I don't know what to tell you then."

"You can tell me that you love me?" Roy suggested with a smirk. He always enjoyed teasing his lieutenant whenever he was given the chance.

Riza's breath hitched from the sudden question that popped out of no where. Her gaze shifted to the ground as her cheeks slightly reddened. "Alright sir, I will if you stop complaining about your outfit." She shot back.

Roy gave Riza a look and chuckled. "I didn't think that would actually work, but to hear those words from you, I will shut up."

He turned to face the sniper and said,"well then, it's a wonderful day for rain."

Riza smiled. "Love you too, sir."

So the group walked down the road, Roy Mustang in his unfashionable and unpresentable attire that ruined his ego completely, but he had the grin of an idiot plastered on his face.

And Ling Yao discovered that love made you ugly.

* * *

 

 

Ling saw love in Alphonse Elric as well. Ever since the blonde got his body back, Mei Chang has been cooking food nonstop, trying to make up for when "her sweet Alphonse" couldn't eat. The gesture was sweet and all, but unfortunately, Mei is an awful chef.

Ling cringed when he saw his sister walk out of the kitchen with a large, red bowl and a serving spoon. Trailing close behind her was Xiao Mei holding several smaller bowls. Mei placed the dish on the table and began to serve it to everyone.

When the bowl reached Ling, he almost vomited from the smell alone. The soup or, whatever concoction it was, smelled like a dirty shoe mixed with herbs and fish. It reminded the prince of when Ed and him were stuck in Gluttony's belly and ate a shoe out of pure starvation. Ling gulped and slid the dish away. Unfortunately, Mei witnessed it.

"Ling Yao! How dare you push away my creation!" The young girl said angrily. "I put a lot of love in making that!"

"Umm, no thank you." Ling said not sympathetically. "To be completely honest with you, you're a horrible che--" Before he could finish his sentence, Ling's mouth was covered by a hand. Al's hand. He looked to the side and saw Al looking frantic and Lanfan's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say, brother!" Mei demanded but Al waved it off and laughed nervously.

"Don't mind him, Mei! He didn't mean it!" Al said taking his hand off of Ling's mouth.

Mei looked at Al and smiled. "Oh Alphonse! I made this soup especially for you! I hope you like it"

And to Ling's horror, Al nodded and gulped down the substance happily. "Y-yeah! It's delicious, M-Mei!" The poor blonde muttered.

This caused the young girl to smile brighter than she's ever done. However, Al rushed to the bathroom as soon as the words escaped his lips.

And Ling Yao discovered that love made you soft.

* * *

 

Finally, Ling found love again, but this time it was in himself.

Ling Yao vowed that he would never fall in love. He knew that as an emperor he was required to have many concubines, but he was never up for that idea. If he had to, he would just marry one woman.

Ever since birth, Lanfan was supposed to be one of Ling's guards. He never thought much of it. She was smart and loyal, and trustworthy. He knew she cared deeply about him, and he cared about her too. But little did he know that his feelings were stronger than he initially believed.

Ling leaned back onto the trunk of a large tree in Resembol. He gazed at the luscious green fields filled with flowers and other shrubbery. As the grass waved in the wind, the Xingese prince sighed in satisfaction. He missed Xing but Resembol was a different kind of peaceful.

Lanfan sat on a branch above him, her mask on as usual. She rested and gazed toward the sun shining vibrantly in the sky. The world was finally peaceful, and Ling averted his gaze to the branch above him. His guard was beautiful, no doubt, and sometimes he wished that she shown her face more often. Especially to him. He trusted her more than anyone else. But did she not trust him enough to let down her guard?

He knew that look in her eyes, she was thinking of Fu. That stubborn old man who sacrificed his life for Ling. Sometimes, he still blames himself for what happened. He brought so much pain to Lanfan by dragging both of his guards into his problems. Then he wondered why Lanfan always kept her distance from him. She sat on the branches instead of beside him. He didn't understand why but it bothered him.

"Lanfan." Ling said and immediately she knelt in front of him, ready to battle anyone who was in the way. She was still not close enough.

"My lord, you summoned me?" Lanfan asked behind her mask. Ling just wanted her to take it off already. He didn't even know why he called her down, he just wanted to be closer to her.. Why?

"Um.. I was just wondering.. Erm.. What color is your hair again?" Ling asked stupidly which caused a strange look to come from Lanfan.

"Black, young lord." Lanfan replied suspiciously.

"What shade of black?" Ling asked her and she raised an eyebrow. "Like it could be raven, or even a dark brown?"

"Young lord, I am sorry but I don't understand." His guard said with confusion obvious in her tone. Ling knew that underneath her mask, she must be furrowing her brows.

"Here, why don't I just tell you what color it is?" Ling suggested as innocently as possible.

"What are you suggesting, young lord." Lanfan asked but was interrupted by hands taking her mask off. Her barrier.

Ling placed her mask gingerly on the ground beside him and grabbed a strand of her dark hair. Lanfan blushed underneath his touch, but did not pull away to Ling's surprise.

"Jet black." He said.

"Young lord?" "

Your hair." Ling continued. "It's jet black. Beautiful shade if I may add."

Lanfan's blush deepened at this comment but looked up into his eyes. "Young lord, might I ask, why are you so concerned about my hair color?"

Ling tensed at this and tried to think of a good excuse. "Well.. Um.. I just.. Am really interested in your hair? That's all."

Lanfan gave him a look but decided to ignore his strange behavior. As she reached out to grab her mask and place it on her face once more, Ling grabbed her hand.

"Young lord?" Lanfan asked and looked up at Ling and to her surprise, he shook his head "no".

"Don't put it back on.." Ling muttered without even thinking. "Please."

Lanfan's eyes widened in complete surprise at the desperation in his voice. No words could escape her lips. She felt as if she wasn't even breathing. His hand was warm on hers, and she felt frozen, unable to move by his words alone. They stayed in the same position for what seemed like ages. Lanfan too shocked to move, and Ling too awkward to do anything. Finally, Lanfan pulled her hand away, her senses coming back to her. She knew full well that guards should not be doing such things like this.

Her long bangs swung across her face as the afternoon wind began to pick up. Her cheeks were rosy red, her eyes glimmering and wide, her lips were chapped but still looked soft. Ling didn't know what his mind was doing, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"You're beautiful." Lanfan flushed and looked away. Suddenly feeling extremely exposed. What had overcome the young lord in saying such things to a mere guard like her?

Ling didn't take his eyes away from her. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he couldn't look away. He just wanted her beside him. That's all he wanted.

"Lanfan." Ling whispered and Lanfan looked back up at him in confusion.

"My lord?"

"No, it's Ling." He said quietly. "Just call me Ling." He continued to gaze into her eyes, yearning to know if she is willing to say it.

She met his gaze, At first shocked, then scared, but finally confident.

"Ling.." The words escaped her lips before she can second guess. It was quieter than a whisper, and if he hadn't been listening so intently, he would have missed it completely. But she said it. Even if the words were carried away by the wind, she had finally said his name.

And before he could even think about what he was doing, his lips crashed onto hers, and they were kissing. Forgetting about anything else in the world except for her soft lips on his, at first, he was nervous because she didn't respond, but she leaned in and he relaxed.

Before long, they pulled away, both too shocked about the events that occurred to say anything. No words were spoken, but Ling's cocky grin and Lanfan's shy smile gave it all away.

"Um.. Sorry about that.." Ling muttered and scratched his head. He didn't know how else to respond to his actions that would seem appropriate. "I mean, I'm not sorry that I kissed you because that was wonderful.. but I mean that I'm sorry that I didn't ask permission.." Ling mumbled nervously and to his surprise, Lanfan giggled which soon turned into laughter. It was so girly, unlike her tough appearance. He loved it.

Wait.. Love. Ling Yao.. In love? It can't be.

Lanfan smiled with her eyes. The lowering sun's beam caused her dark hair to shine brightly. "It's okay, Young.. I mean, Ling." She said shyly and then stopped herself. "Wait, no this isn't okay! I am your servant, I cannot be doing such things with my master." Her eyes widened in distress and she covered her mouth with her hands, remembering the kiss. What would her grandfather think if he knew what had happened?

"Lanfan"

She looked up at her master in horror. Afraid of what she had done, but when she saw his face, her fears vanished into the wind, and flew away into the afternoon sky.

"Don't be afraid." He said softly,"you may be my guard, but that does not mean I view you as a mere tool."

Lanfan's eyes widened. Her whole life had been for the sole purpose of protecting the prince. It was her duty. She was a tool from the very beginning, but when she heard those words, her heart clenched and she felt herself melt. Never did anyone view her as nothing but a tool until now. She didn't know if it was from the sudden events that had occurred earlier or the wind picking up and hitting her eyes or even the words Ling had just told her, but Lanfan felt tears slowly roll down her flushed cheeks. Ling looked at her in confusion and was scared that he had hurt her. He wiped her tears away with his thumb slowly until he heard her speak once more.

"Why.. Do you not view me as a tool? I am a servant. I should be nothing to you.." Lanfan said quietly, and Ling looked at her, unsure of how to answer it.

Why did he not think of her as just a servant? She shouldn't be anything to him but a guard. But why does he care so much about her?

Ling froze.

Of course. He should've known since the beginning. When she lost her arm to Bradley. When he couldn't bear to see her in pain. When she was the reason that kept him going. When she saved him and Greed from falling into the water. Their journey together. They've been through so much. He's dragged her into enough of his problems as is, but this one will be another one to add to the list. Hopefully this time, it won't bring her such grief and sadness.

"Lanfan.." Ling muttered with closed eyes, too afraid to see the look in her eyes, the tears that would fall. But he had to see her reaction. He had to. Now or never. Ling opened his eyes, looking directly at the girl in front of him. "

I think I love you.." Ling said, so much hope on his face, fear, and relief of finally letting her know. "No. I don't think I love you. I know I do."

Lanfan sat, dumbfounded. Eyes wide and brimming with new tears. Ling was afraid she would act this way, but he waited despite himself. Waited for anything, a sound, a movement, a look. Anything that would answer him.

"You... Love me?" Lanfan asked again. She thought she was dreaming and needed to wake up. She could not believe what was happening. First he kissed her, then he says he loves her. What was she supposed to do.

"Yes, I do.. love you." Ling repeated awkwardly.

"But.. Ling.. I don't know.." She began, but he kissed her again. This time more desperate and mindless.

She broke away from it first, to Ling's dismay. But it was a short-lived disappointment.

"I think I love you too." Lanfan said nervously with wide eyes. Her tears had rubbed away, and she looked deep into Ling's eyes. He felt her intense gaze looking through him as he looked through hers.

Ling eventually broke the silence and gestured for her to lean back beside him, "Here, sit with me."

She obeyed and moved to sit beside the man she loved and had protected her entire life. Ling sighed, feeling as if a burden has been taken off his chest. Finally, she was close to him. Not just some distant figure anymore, but touchable and very near to him. He felt her head lean onto his shoulder and looked out into the now setting sun. The gorgeous mix of orange, red, and even some purples, shone brightly in front of them both. He didn't care what would happen the next day, the day after that, months from now. He only focused on the present, on Lanfan's warmth on his shoulder, her hand in his. Finally, he understood those dumb fools in love.

And Ling Yao discovered that love made you a lot of things, but in the end, it was all worth it.

 


End file.
